A New Cooper
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: There's a new family member, but what will this do to Gwen's work life? And what will this do to Gwen?


A New Cooper

Gwen walked out of the hospital with a small baby in her arm she looked worn out but happy at the same time. She looked down at her baby and smiled.

" My little Leah" She said laughing. Rhys came running out of the car to greet his wife and his little girl. He gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek. They walked over to the car and got in. Rhys started to babble on about what the baby room looks like. While Gwen was in labour Rhys was giving the room a few last they got in the house Rhys took the baby and put it in the walked in and put her bag on the table she turned around and all of the Torchwood members were sitting down except for Tosh who was cooing at the little baby.

"So what did you name her?" Asked Ianto.

"Leah after her great grandmother" Gwen said with a huge grin on her face. Jack came over to her with a box that looked like baby toys and dummies and there was one mothers handbook on the top. Gwen couldn't stop looking at her child she was noticing a huge bond grow between them. Owen was still sitting down and was just looking into space.

"Are you all right, Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Fine party's aren't really my thing" He replied. Ianto had left the room a couple of minutes ago he was coming back in with a cake that said " To Gwen and Rhy's child" When Gwen seen it teardrops started flowing down her cheek.

"Thank you" Gwen said. The party was a bit boring after a while because Gwen couldnt see her baby because when she went to see her someone else was already there. At about 11:00 pm everyone was gone so th first thing Gwen and Rhys done was kissed Leah goodnight. Rhys started to tidy up but Gwen didn't move from the cot.

"Gwen can you help me tidy up?" Rhys asked.

"In a minute" Gwen moaned. She started to help clean up but all of the time her eyes were on her baby. Rhys started to get ready for bed along with Gwen. The last thing Gwen thought about before going to bed was what to do with Leah in the morning.

Gwen woke up early and went straight to the cot to see if Leah was up she ended up getting dissapointed because Leah hadn't woke up at all last night so she wasn't able to find and excuse to go see her. She sighed and went downstairs to go make herself some toast and get ready for work. She didn't fancy going to work she wanted to stay in with Rhys and maybe take Leah outside so that she could show her off. It was 7:30 am abd Rhys was up so Gwen started getting her keys and putting them in her bag she picked Leah up give her a kiss and a cuddle and then give her to Rhys. She opened the door and then shut it behind her. She stepped into the car and drove off to Torchwood dreading every minute of it she got in and Jack said there was nothing really to do but that didn't mean she was able to go home. She sat down and daydreamed about what she was going to do for the baby's first birthday. She sat there for at least an hour. Jack came up to her.

"Any pizza coming soon?" He grinned and got her coat and went to buy some pizza. Jack was wondering if he should let her go home early. About twenty minutes later Gwen came back with three pizza's she handed one to Jack one to Tosh and one to Owen.

"Gwen do you want to go home?"Jack asked but before he could say anything else Gwen was out of the door. She jumped into her car and sped off home. When she got there she bounced out of the car and ran inside she went straight over to the cot. Gwen smiled as the baby giggled when she seen her. Rhys came over with a confused look.

"What you doing home?" He asked.

"Jack let me go home early"Gwen explained. She picked up her daughter and put her on her knee and played bouncy. Gwen giggled along with Rhys. Gwen's face turned serious she turned to Rhys and said.

"I don't want to work at Torchwood anymore" She said. She saw his mouth drop.

"But he'll give you a pill and your head will be messed up" Rhys said looking worried.

"Yeah well, it's my choice" Gwen said frowning. Rhys just sat down and went deep into thought. Gwen put Leah back in the cot and went back to Torchwood. She stormed in and went straight to Jack's office.

"I'm leaving" Gwen shouted.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm not working here any more you can retcon me if you want." Gwen said more calm.

"Gwen you had a baby that's all. Don't let it control you" Jack said now standing up. All Gwen could think about was that he had just called her child an it. Gwen left again and went back home. Jack thought about what to do. He pulled out a draw which contained lots of retconhe got out a strong one however this would only blank out the Torchwood memories. Gwen lay awake all night almost waiting for Jack to sneak in and put retcon in her mouth. She woke up to a screaming baby which made her smile knowing that she could sit with her baby every minute of the day if she wanted to. Rhys woke up to and went and got a bottle for the baby. Gwen sat and played with Leah for hours while Rhys was at Harwoods. Time passed so quickly she put Leah down for a nap and she went aswell. She was deep in sleep. When she woke up Rhys was back and was watching t.v with Leah on his lap.

"So you didn't go to Torchwood?" Rhys asked.

"Torchwood? What's that?" Gwen asked.

"You know where you work" Rhys said with a confused look.

"OK" Gwen said thinking that Rhys was winding her up. Rhys asked her what was wrong but he figured it out before long, Jack had given retcon to his wife. He decided not to mention anything else about Torchwood. Gwen carried on as if nothing was missing not even wodering what must of filled her life at the time when she was in Torchwood. On Sunday Gwen and Rhys decided to take Leah for a walk in the park but when they were there Rhys turned around to see Jack. Rhys stared at him.

" Who are you looking at?" Gwen asked.

"Nobody" Rhys replied.

"If it's someone from work you can go talk to him, i'll be fine." Gwen said smiling. Rhys turned to Jack the captains eyes were glued to Gwen.

"I'll be back in a minute" Rhys whispered. He power walked over to Jack.

"Hello Rhys" Jack said.

"What you doing giving my wife retcon?" Rhys asked.

"It was for her own good" Jack said defending himself.

"I'm surprised she remembers Leah!"Rhys shouted

"Listen Rhys what if she blabbed? Torchwood would be everywhere" Jack whispered hastily. Rhys didn't want Gwen to forget Torchwood he knew how happy it made her.

"She'll remember one day I'll make sure she does" Rhys said. He walked back to Gwen and Leah and sat back down on the bench. Jack stormed off and went back to Torchwood. Gwen and Rhys got back in the house Gwen put Leah to bed while Rhys opened a bottle of wine. When he finished he opened a draw with all of the Torchwood things in. Rhys took them all out and put them on the coffee table. Gwen came back and sat down on the couch. Rhys joined her and put down the glasses of wine one near him and one near her on top of the Torchwood things. She picked it up but then put it straight back down again and picked up the information and photographs. She looked through them with a confused look.

"They seem so familiar" Gwen whispered.

"That's Torchwood" Rhys said.

"Is that the man you talked to today?" Gwen asked.

"Yes" Rhys said.

"I think I know who he is" Gwen said.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Rhys asked. Yet again Gwen ran out of the house and into the car. She stopped at where the invisable lift was she stood on it. She went down. She was almost there and she could see Jack. Jack seen her he gasped and ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Gwen hugged him.

" You're not getting rid of me that easily" She said laughing.

"How's Leah?" Ianto asked.

" Fine" Gwen replied.

" Do you want your job back?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Gwen screamed jumping for joy. She ran back out and went home and told Rhys the good news.

The next day Gwen went to Torchwood and had a good day. She didn't think of Leah once until she got in the car. When she got home they took Leah out to see Torchwood. When they got back they had all of the Torchwood team with them they settled for a comedy to watch. Leah fell asleep halfway through the movie in Gwen's arms.

"Goodnight darling" Gwen whispered.


End file.
